


MANLY

by TieKin515



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Building Friendship, Men have periods, Other, Very AU, barry blames women for his man problems, leonard knows not to kick the flash when he's down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TieKin515/pseuds/TieKin515
Summary: Barry is having a hard time with his Manly and also Flares while in a fight with Captain Cold. Captain cold instead of finishing him, takes care of him.





	MANLY

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so a few weeks ago I had a severe Endo flare. (I have endometriosis) i couldn't sleep and ended up being awake for over 32 hours. around 5am in the morning I came up with this story. I tried to stop thinking about it but was growing and growing in my mind, so I finally wrote it. Gave men periods and also gave Barry Endometriosis.

1990-Men’s bodies evolve more, but not in the way they thought. They join the women in the monthly.

1991- Aunt Flo, meet Uncle River. Men do not like sharing the word monthly with woman so now for them it’s called Manly.

1992-Men will no longer have to go to the woman’s care aisle for their manly needs. The Manpon is invented. It’s shaped like a cup to cover their penis., It comes sizes tiny, small, large, XL, and XXL, and in colors red, blue, and black,

1995-after five years of research and test, it is proven men can’t get pregnant, with having a period.

2000- The Health department issues safe sex even when your on you’re cycle, for both men and woman, when cases of HIV come up.

2005-After fifteen years men are finally admitting that having a cycle every month is terrible; they can’t handle the mood swings and cramps. They give woman credit for being more a man then they are.

2010-Warrior Sisters, meet your Warrior Brothers, Endometriosis develops in the balls of men. The Leydig Cells form on the out side instead of inside the balls. There is surgery, but the Endo can come back. It is suggested getting the Balls remove will help with the Problem. No man has had the surgery yet.

 

2017

“What’s the matter Flash losing your spark?’ Leonard Snart, A.K.A Captain Cold said as he shot another cold stream from his cold gun. He’d noticed Barry didn’t seem focused and wasn’t running as fast as he usually did.

Barry was cursing under his breath as he was dodging Leonard’s cold blast. Why of all days fighting Captain Cold he had to be on his manly, and to top it off, his endometriosis flares were worse then usual. 

With being the fastest man alive, and with healing abilities you think, he could get through a Cycle with eases. Caitlin was still running test, with no results why his body wasn’t healing it self and cure his endo. There were times he wished he could stay in bed till, the flares were over, but there was no rest for Central City’s Hero.

“Nope, just building up to finally end you.

Leonard Chuckled. “Keep on dreaming Scarlett. Let’s see if you can dodge more than just one blast,” Leonard went all out and was shooting every direction near Barry. He was amazed how Barry was missing all of them.

After a few more blasts, Barry collapsed on the ground. Leonard knew he hadn’t beaten the flash because it had been to easy. He had a feeling something was wrong with Him.

As he walked closer to Barry, he saw that the young boy in the fetal position and had his arms wrapped around his stomach. 

“Oh my god don‘t tell me your on your Manly?” Leonard asked.

Barry took a few deep breaths waiting for the flare to aside a little. “Yes I am. Even Hero’s get them to Snart.”

“Don’t get sassy with me Red, that’s my job. Why the hell aren’t you home resting.”

“Did you not notice the suit that im wearing and that I have fast Speed. There is no rest for Hero’s”

“Who said that, Super Man? And he doesn’t count he’s the only man on this earth who doesn’t get a manly. He’s lucky to be an alien. I know he wouldn’t be able to handle it, if he was from this planet.

Barry tried to sit up with some struggle.

“Hold on Barry, I got you.” Leonard helped Barry to stand up, Barry was yelling through the pain. He wrapped his arms around his arch enemy.

“Damn it!” Barry said out loud, and started crying.

Leonard rubbed Barry’s back. You wouldn’t expect this of Captain Cold, but right now he was being Leonard Snart, a man who understood what the other man was going though, and had a feeling Barry was going though far worse then what he went through every month.

“Let’s go to my place, so you can relax. No arguing about it. My place is closer than yours, and we’re taking the bike. No need for you to put more stress on your body then it has now.”

Barry couldn’t argue if he wanted to, another twinge of endo pain was hitting him. He could see that Leonard was being sincere, and that he wasn’t going to kick him when he was down. 

 

A few minutes later they we’re at one of Leonard’s safe houses. Barry removed his coal, and leaned against the chair taking deep breaths. Leonard closed the door and walked up to Barry. “Will you be okay, if I leave you for a second?

Barry only shook his head yes.

Leonard came back a few moments later with some folded cloths. “Why don’t you take a hot shower, it will relax you, and I will make us some hot cocoa.”

“That sounds nice. Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. The bathroom is down the hall last door on the left. There are Manpons under the sink if you need one.

After some time, Barry came out of the bathroom, wearing a red T-shirt and black sweats; His hair was wet and slicked back. When he entered the living room there was a bed sheet on the couch and some pillows. 

Leonard yelled out from a room in the safe house. “Go ahead and lay down, I am in Mickey’s room looking for something,”

Barry lay on the couch and wrapped the blanket around him as he brought his knees close to his chest as more pain hit him.

“I know you feel more comfortable like that, but why don’t you try to sit up, you want a heating pad?” Leonard said coming back into the room.

“Yes please,” Barry said as he sat up lying against the pillows, as Leonard plugged in the heating pad, and handed it to Barry who put on his lower stomach.

“I swear this is women’s fault,” Barry said.

Leonard had just walked into the kitchen to get the cocoas he had made earlier for them. “What’s their fault?

“Forever Women always cursed us and said they wished we had something monthly, and it came true.”

Leonard laughed as he came into the room and handed Barry a cup. And went and sat down across from him.

“Barry took a sip. Very good. I like that you put min-marshmallows in them.”

“Only way to drink cocoa. Are you feeling any better?”

Yes I am. I remember the day I got my Manly. It was a few months before my mother died. I was freaking out that day. Went through four pairs of underwear before I ran to my dad and told him I was dying.”

Leonard laughed. “What did he say when you told him that?”

He grinned, and put his hands on my shoulders and said that I got my Manly. I was like ok, great, let’s go to the hospital. He sat me down and explained what was happing to me and showed me where we kept the Menton’s.”

“Lucky for you, that your father was caring. For me it was in Gym glass of all places, my white trunks turned red.”

“Oh, no. No offence but knowing your back story I wouldn’t wanted to be the kid around you when that happened. 

 

“None taken and you wouldn’t have. The whole class laughed at me, counting the gym teacher. My dad was called to pick me up. Unlike you I didn’t get the Manly talk. I was told we didn’t have the money for Montons, Id have to use my sister’s pads, and not to get anything bloody or there be hell to play.

“Wow that’s rough,” Barry said.

“It was, but I survived. The thing is it’s not as rough as you having Endometriosis.”

Barry looked at him shocked. “How did you know? That.”

“There been times I have seen you grab one of your sides, trying to play off the pain, the 2am-5am heroics you’ve done. I know that’s cause of the fatigue that you can’t sleep, because of the pain so you go out hunting villain’s to not think of the pain. And the way you were when you fell to the ground today. I knew that wasn’t just a cramp, but a flare.”

“I hate having them,” 

“Don’t tell mick I told you this, but he also has Endometriosis. He just like you tries to hide his pain from everyone else. I am going to tell you what I tell him. Just go through the pain and don’t fight it. It just makes matters worse. I know Central City will be good for a few days without The Flash.

“Caitlin and Cisco are always saying the same thing. I guess it’s time for me start listening now.

“Good cause I want a fair fight with you, not like the one today.”

“You’ll get it. Just a few more days and I will be ready.”

Leonard’s face turned red\\.

“Or sometime next week,’ Barry said knowing the look on Leonard’s face was he was due for his manly soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is the weirdest story I have ever written. I hope I don't write somehting this crazy again. thank you for reading.


End file.
